Cheer up, China
by BakaAho
Summary: Kagura has been upset and it is time for Okita to cheer her up


This is my very first time posting something to . The first thing that I should mention to you guys is, I AIN'T a writer. I haven't write something notable up until now (except my school paper, of course) and not to mention that to write a fan fiction in foreign language because unfortunately, my first language is not yet English so I'd probably mess up the grammars, structures, and whatever is needed to write a proper fan fiction. But still, I will do my best to cover it up

Enough about my introduction, let's get to the story. This fan fiction will be about my favorite couple of all time which is Okita Shougo and Kagura from Gintama (duh). I find them quite an interesting couple and their relationship is haven't developed much in both anime and manga. So in order to at least relief a little of my fan girl feelings, I make this story. Eeer, they may a little bit OOC but I'll try hard to make it as less as possible. And last, some of you guys probably will find it rather cheesy and way too fluffy, but I kinda do it on purpose because to be honest, I like fluffy things Enjoy your reading and please your comment for this amateur newbie writer best regards.

**Disclaimer: Gintama definitely not mine**

Okita shougo has been patrolling (or should we say slacking off) around the city as usual. He was planning to find some people to try his brand new bazooka until he spotted a pair of vermilion buns that he knows very well. And of course, that buns belong to the one and only Kagura, the yato clan girl from Yorozuya.

Facing the big opportunity to put up a fight, he intended to pull a prank on her like he usually does, until he discovered that there's something weird. She looked very sad. Not to mention she is not holding her purple umbrella which was pretty rare to find. Full off curiosity, Okita approached her and decided to tease her after all.

"Oi china, have you found your brain yet? You've lost it for quiet a long time, you know" Okita said while posing defense for her punches or kicks that might come anytime. Kagura turned her head and saw Okita standing beside her, frowned and remain silent.

_There's gotta be something wrong with her,_ Okita thought silently.

"Did you lose your umbrella, China?"

She shook her head

"Did you eat too much that salty disgusting thing until your brain stopped working?"

"..."

"Is this that time of period?" Okita asked bluntly

"HELL NO! Sadist, I'm just not really in the mood to start a fight... Get your ass out of here! Just leave me alone!" Kagura remain silent afterwards and glued her face to her knee.

Even though Okita like watching China being annoyed, he somehow can't stand watching her upset by someone that's other than him. So, in order to close the distance, he made his way to sit beside her.

"Well then, dare to tell me?

"No" Kagura looked away.

"Come on, I bet they're just bunch of craps..."

"..."

Rather than angry, she started to sobs. Okita's face flushed by her reaction and he suddenly got this weird feeling in his chest. China is crying? What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? Okita froze for a moment and watched her calmly.

"You know China, you can tell me, and I won't tell anybody"

"..."

She remained sobbing and without knowing it, Okita's hand made his way to her wet cheeks and wipes the tears away. Kagura, being unaware of his touch shocked but she still didn't say anything. After couple of minutes sobbing and patting, she started to talk

"Uuuu, Sadist... Sadaharu is.. Sadaharu is dead... A couple days ago... "She now bit her lips and wipes her own tears with her hands.

"Sadaharu? You mean your giant pet dog?"

Kagura shooked her head

"He's... suddenly sick... and... and… He... left like that... She continued while hiccupping sometimes. Kagura really wanted to stop crying in front of Okita, but she really can't. She missed Sadaharu so much. "I miss him... Yeah... I miss Sadaharu so much..." Seconds later, she felt that her head had been pulled to someone's chest. None other than the Prince of Sadist's.

"He's my dearest friend, Sadist…"

"I know"

"And now he's not with me anymore…"

"Yeah" Okita hugged her slowly and pat her head to make sure it can ease her sadness a little. He then buried Kagura's head into his hug deeper then sighed.

"You know China, I know that giant dog is precious to you, but there are still others that care for you. He shifted away a little and looked right into Kagura's swallowed big blue eyes. "There are still Danna and that four-eye. They care about you. I bet, a little more than Danna care for his sweets appetite" That made Kagura chuckled a little and Okita pulled her head into another hug. "So, don't be sad anymore, okay? Otherwise, I don't have equal enemy for playing paper-scissors"

"Okay" Kagura replied softly. Wiping her tears away, she stopped her tears and she murmured "Thanks for cheering me up, Sadist tehehe" a small smile has been formed in her face. Okita, relieved by her reaction can't ignore the warm feeling inside of him and take his hand to ruffle Kagura's head

"Good. Come on, let me take you home. My time is up or Hijikata-san will order me to commit seppuku" Kagura nodded.

"Yeah, Gin-chan probably worried" Okita stood up and dragged her hand to go back to Yorozuya. Both of them did not having conversation at all. At the front of Yorozuya, Kagura was just realizing that Okita has been holding her hand all this time.

"How long will you hold my hand?" She asked bluntly and with such a good reflex, Okita loose his grip on kagura's hand.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going China. Stop being so damn upset; you look more disgusting that way"

"Darn it. Shoo, go away" Okita smirked and turned his way to go back into Shinsengumi's Headquarter

"Say hi from me to Danna and four-eyes. And one more, you owe me Dangos tomorrow"

Kagura processing his words for a while and shuttered "O...okay..." She then made her way inside. Holding her cheeks, she blushed a little and sighed..

_It appears that even Prince of Sadist can be sweet once in a while_

**~Owari~**


End file.
